The Data Management, Statistics and Community Modeling (DSM) Core will maintain a centralized, Integrated database containing all exposure, biomarker, anthropometric, and health-related questionnaire data collected in the past ten years on the Columbia Center for Child Environmental Health (CCCEH) northern Manhattan cohort of 725 children and mothers, including the extensive additional information that will be acquired about these children under the proposed projects. The DSM Core will serve as a central resource for data management, quality assurance, cohort tracking and coordination, statistical planning, data analysis and publication review for all three projects. The DSM Core will also provide technical support for the translational and data sharing Initiatives organized by the Administrative Core. In order to ensure continuity of observation of the cohort, the DSM Core will continue to work closely with the Administrative Core by maintaining a state-of-the-art interactive subject tracking Information system separate that allows direct, secure access to extensive contact information and Indicators of Information types collected In previous followups, and allows direct updating of current information. In addition, the DSM Core will coordinate the establishment of a sophisticated community-level database in an integrated GIS, Including subject residence information; this system will serve as a platform for multi-level modeling. In order to ensure the highest quality of stored cohort research information, and to facilitate the availability of cohort data for statistical analysis and translational activities, the DSM core will: 1) maintain a comprehensive quality assurance program; 2) establish and insure adherence to standardized protocols for electronic data submission from participating projects and laboratories; 3) use SIR/XS relational database management software to create a self-documenting central database capable of producing analytic-ready statistical files with appropriate content, format and internal documentation for statistical analysis; 4) establish mechanisms for coordinating all project publication efforts and publication review.